


One Random Thursday.

by thelittleone (beautybedamned)



Category: The Sandman, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Free-writing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-08
Updated: 2008-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautybedamned/pseuds/thelittleone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Impossible Crossovers Challenge from The Padded Cell.</p>
    </blockquote>





	One Random Thursday.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Impossible Crossovers Challenge from The Padded Cell.

_2100 hours_

 

Picture this: Prime is in his office occupied with the paperwork that he would actually like to see gone from his desk. We see him stop, pause, camera zooming into a shift of light in his optics until he straightens to acknowledge the other presence in the room.

“I didn’t know you had this.”

He says nothing, what little of his face devoid of any reaction.

Petite fingers are walking over the incredibly large spines of the mech-sized books on his shelf, small feet stepping one in front of the other as a tightrope walker might. “Did you know this one,” the woman taps a full palm on the title of one particular book, “has an alternate ending? My brother’s librarian has it stored somewhere.”

Focus on the desk -- Prime’s desk -- where the woman now sits, cross-legged on the report that he was finishing off.

Death smiles up at Prime, “How’ve you been, Prime? Been awhile. Thought I’d drop by. Found myself thinking of that long walk we had.”

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on dA: http://blackpearleyes.deviantart.com/art/One-Random-Thursday-76783576.  
> Reposted later on LJ: http://paper-sailboats.livejournal.com/8664.html#cutid1.


End file.
